Sinfonía para el corazon
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Un maestro y una estudiante poco convencionales... pero eso si... enamorados


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece es obra de Naoko Takeuchi yo simplemente decidí secuestrar a Yaten y a Mina… ya me gustaron para todos mis Fic… y además así le hacen compañía a Ichigo, Rukia, Kyoko, Ren, Phoron y Cortiarte

Génesis: Preludio

Mina Aino, 23 años… podía comerse el desayuno en poco menos que dos minutos, podía estar alrededor de 24 horas comprando ropa… y en esos momentos, podía estar o no a punto de cumplir su gran sueño… cerro los ojos, abrió el sobre color crema, abrió un ojo… después el otro y pudo gritar a todo pulmón

-¡SI!-su grito bien fue escuchado, no tardo en salir corriendo para gritar a medio patio- ¡ME ACEPTARON VIVA, VIVA ESTOY EN PARADISO!-Sin darse cuenta o poco importarle que estuviera en un delgado camisón naranja y dejara a la imaginación poco de lo que su anatomía poseía

Por otro lado, en la ciudad, en un departamento pulcramente blanco, un joven de cabellos plata se dedicaba a tocar un finísimo violín, sus notas eran impecables con vibratos claros y certeros, si alguien normal lo escuchaba tocar podría maravillarse… pero… si alguien que tuviera no solo oído si no también un alma sensible a la música hubiera dicho un "te falta algo", dejó de tocar, miro su instrumento, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, él que se graduó con honores de la escuela de música, que era alagado por su gran talento, de la noche a la mañana se sentía el más patético de los músicos…

-Que patético… lo que importa es que fue perfecto-Murmuro con una sonrisa poco menos que confiada, miro entonces el sobre que tenía frente a él… una propuesta de trabajo, en la misma escuela en la que estudio le llamaban ahora para ser profesor particular de un alumno talento

"_Podría ser tu oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, podrías recordar que te hizo feliz de estudiar música"_ -recordó le había dicho su hermano mayor otro graduado con honores dos años mayor y aparte estaba esa otra parte "fraternal" que había dicho burlonamente _"¿Es broma? ¡El día que el enano enseñe algo a alguien usare la ropa interior por fuera!"_ tomo aire con fuerza mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro… se juro que no solo enseñaría si no que haría de ese estudiante el mejor de su generación, no podía ser tan difícil después de todo en la Universidad _Scherzo Paradiso_ solo aceptaban el talento de 20 alumnos por año… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Mina comenzó la mudanza desde temprano una vez instalada en el departamento decidió mover un librero que quería ubicar en una esquina, quería cavar rápido, un gato blanco se paseaba entre los pies de la chica

-Artemis… te voy a pisar-Murmuro dejando una caja en el suelo y miro el gran librero… podía hacerlo sola, sí, si podía, se convenció y procedió a moverlo, no avanzo ni un centímetro… por lo menos en la dirección deseada por que se tambaleo, Min trato de sostenerlo colocándose enfrente con cara de espanto… y después vio el librero caer sobre ella

-¡Kyaaaa pesa mucho!-Grito antes de caer con todo y mueble convencida de que moriría por asfixia al menos se sintió contenta de haber entrado a una escuela de música reconocida

6:30 de la mañana… si algo molestaba más a Yaten Kou que una mujer insistente… era ser despertado a esas horas en vacaciones y especialmente un día antes de que empezara su trabajo, una voz, una molesta voz escandalosa, ruidosa, y bastante aguda gritaba algo como "Pesa", molesto se coloco la almohada en la cabeza, al fin algo de silencio, se dijo, pero seguidamente escuchó con horror el ruido de un fuerte golpe que lo exaspero, se puso de pie, salió de su apartamento aún en lo que usaba como pijama que consistía en bóxers y una camiseta y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, quien quiera que fuera su nuevo vecino estaba ya en su lista negra, acerco la mano y la puerta se abrió sola, ni bien vio entro corriendo, el ruido era ocasionado por que había una persona debajo de un librero, como pudo retiro parte del objeto del cuerpo de la persona que resulto ser una bonita muchacha rubia

-cof…gra…gra…gracias-Pudo articular la chica

-¿es todo? ¿podre seguir durmiendo en paz?-Pregunto Yaten de manera algo molesta, Mina abrió un ojo y le miro

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-grito al verlo en lo que podría ser ropa interior y Yaten trago saliva, se miro y salió corriendo del apartamento… no, definitivamente no podría dormir de nuevo

Y ese día ninguno de los dos salió de su apartamento… pero… de haber sabido que las bromas del destino apenas empezaban hubieran preferido vivir bajo llave

La ceremonia de apertura era la más hermosa de todas, se dijo Mina, muestras musicales... Grandes talentos…dejando de lado el sermón que casi la duerme todo era perfecto, el uniforme color negro, las flores que adornaban el campus… había entrado después de todo a una escuela elite, era cara cierto pero afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para ella su padrastro siempre trato de ganársela y que mejor que pagando la escuela que fue de su gusto de ello se alegraba que fuera rico, por otro lado también se libraba de su madre, el nuevo hijo y claro está de su padrastro ¿Qué podía ser mejor?, además estaba ya en la universidad podía encontrar quizá su alma gemela, ser una alumna reconocida y volverse famosa, todo estaba dispuesto para que ese año su vida fuera una verdadera delicia, después de todo las cosas se ponían a su favor, debía disfrutar… y encontrar el salón que le asignaron porque si no, no llegaría a conocer a su profesor y eso sería una desgracia, eso de tener profesor particular facilitaba las cosas.. por fin lo vio… salón B-2, tomo aire, abrió la puerta y entro

-¡Lo siento mucho profesor!-Sonrió después de esta frase-estaba un poco perdida y…-Mina miro al frente y encontró la asombrada o más bien dicho una cara en shock por parte de su profesor y ella tampoco pudo evitar acercarse y con cara de espanto decir mientras lo señalaba

-¡El chico de esta mañana!-Grito y Yaten suspiro

-No puede ser-Murmuro

"_Esta no es la clase de año que esperaba"-_ Pensaron ambos

_**Solo es un breve preludio, es decir el inicio de todo y el capitulo 1 podría decirse que es el que viene…. Espero les guste… sayo!**_


End file.
